


Simplicity of nighttime

by toothiastrid



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Human Toothiana, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid gets drunk at night...and her classmate Toothiana comes along to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity of nighttime

She'd gotten drunk. Again.

 

Stumbling about, she grappled at the walls of the small building for support. She closed her eyes. A maniac smile formed on her pink lips and she let out a laugh, throwing her head back. Her mind was whirling in a million places but she didn't mind. She dragged herself up the stairs and lay on the floor of the street, the cool pavement against her back. She opened her eyes and watched the night sky, with all its amazing stars that lit it up. Her eyes became half-lidded and she bellowed out another laugh. 

"You alright there?" 

The blonde's eyes snapped open and she stared up into the beautiful warm brown eyes of a petite girl, who wore a yellow and green dress that fit her dark skin. Her black hair was in a high ponytail. The drunkard froze, recognising her as her classmate, before sitting up unexpectedly quickly, making the girl jump back a little. 

"Yes. I love the night, don't you?"

The girl paused. In that moment, the moonlight shone on her, and the blonde girl was in awe. She was sure this was another hallucination. No one could be so beautiful.

"Yes, I do."

"Sit with me?"

It was unintentional, blurted out in a second, without any thought; it was almost an instinct, the dark skinned student noticed. She hesitated, but those three words made her smile.

"Alright."

She did so, tucking her dress under her. She looked up at the sky and stared at the millions of lights. A smile graced her lips. The blonde couldn't stop staring at them.

"Don't you love the stars?"

Slowly, she dragged her eyes upwards, noticing how beautiful the sky was. Then, she averted her gaze back to the unnamed girl, who was looking at her with subtle interest.

"I've never noticed."

"What?"

"Your eyes...they're..." she struggled to find a word to describe them. 

"Funny?" 

This made her laugh. "No, no! They're...unique. Different. In a good way," she added hastily. This made the other girl smile. It was somewhat charming, even though she was high at the moment. She paused, looking at her classmate. She felt a sudden overwhelming urge to do something, anything. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the way her skin lit up in the moonlight. Either way, it was amazing. They suddenly made eye contact. The student was confused and slightly annoyed as to why her classmate was moving closer to her. She said the blonde's name aloud **.**

"Astrid, what the fuck-"

The blonde was suddenly pressing her lips to hers, and her mind spun out of control as she felt the girl kiss back with just as much passion. The world collapsed around them, became a blur as a rush of emotions coursed through both their veins. The student brought a pale hand to her classmate's hair, tangling it in the black wavy abyss. Then, the kiss was broken, and the girl was staring at the blonde, shocked. Her warm brown eyes were wide, full of surprise. 

"How did you...?"

A smirk played on her lips. "I just have my ways." 

The girl laughed. "I don't even know you that well." She looked at her, and those words she said next were ecstasy, luring the other girl in. But this time she knew it wasn't a trick. For once, she felt safe.

"By the way, my name's Toothiana."

The blonde grinned somewhat madly. "I knew that."

She pulled her close and kissed her roughly again. 

Above them, the stars twinkled, and the moonlight lit up their skin as their lips continually crashed, fingers tangling in hair and hands slipping around waists.

Who knew such a high could be achieved by something so simple?  

 


End file.
